Mary Anne Remembers
by storylover18
Summary: Mary Anne is recapping everything that's happened in her life when Kristy suggusts a BSC reunion. *Now Finished*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I quickly got up from the couch to answer the phone so it wouldn't wake up the kids, who were napping.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mary Anne, its Kristy."

"Hi. What's up?" I asked, taking the cordless phone with me back to the couch.

"I just got a letter from Stacey and Claudia!" she exclaimed.

"Really? How are they doing?" I asked. Stacey and Claudia are friends of ours from middle school. They live together in New York city.

"They're doing really well. Claudia just got another deal with a museum in New York and Stacey's fashion line is really taking off."

"That's great."

"That's not the best part, though."

"If not that, then what?" I asked, excitement building inside me.

"They're coming back to Stoneybrook for 2 weeks!"

"Really? That's great. I can't wait to see them."

"I know. I was thinking…"

"Uh-oh." I teased. "I sense a _really good_ idea."

"Well, what if we had a BSC reunion?"

"A BSC reunion?" I repeated. "That would be great. We haven't seen the whole club together for almost 2 years…I think it was Mallory's wedding."

"Yep. If we can convince Mal, Jessi, Shannon, and Abby to come home for the same week-end, then it'd work. I'll make some calls."

"Okay Kristy. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will."

"I've got to go, Kristy. I think I hear Ella."

"Okay. 'Bye Mary Anne."

"'Bye." I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to the nursery and stuck my head in. Ella was still in a deep sleep. I closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs. I sat on the couch and thought about what Kristy had said. _The whole BSC…_

The BSC, or Baby-Sitters Club, was a business Kristy started when we were all in middle school. We met 3 times a week and clients called us with baby-sitting jobs. All the kids loved us and we were always busy. Over time, there were up to 10 of us in the club. Stacey McGill was our Treasurer. She now lives in New York City, where she is working on designing her own fashion line. She lives with Claudia Kishi, who was the Vice-President. Claudia is an amazing artist and sells her art to different museums. Kristy Thomas, who is now Kristy Cummings was the President of the club. She married a boy named Jeff, who used to be in school with us. Kristy lives in Stoneybrook, a couple of blocks away from me, where they are currently awaiting the birth of their first child, which is due in about 5 months. Abby Stevenson was one of our alternate members. She lives in Ohio, where she works as an executive to a sports store. Dawn Schafer, who is my step-sister, lives in Stoneybrook. She's married to Austin Bentley, but kept her maiden name. Dawn has a daughter named Christina and she stays at home with her. Jessi Ramsey lives in Detroit and she is a professional ballet dancer. She was a junior officer of the club with Mallory Pike. Mallory is currently living in Maine and is married to Ben Hobart and she has 2 girls-Kara and Emily. She and Jessi were junior members because they were 2 years younger than the rest of us. Shannon Kilbourne lives in Iowa and is a professor at Dort College. Shannon was an associate member of the club. Logan Bruno was the other associate member. He lives in Stoneybrook and works in Stanford, which is about ½ an hour from here, as a VP to a company. He's married to me, Mary Anne. I used to be the Secretary of the club. Together, we have 2 kids-Jacob and Ella. And that was the BSC. We were in business until our Senior year of high school. After high school, everyone scattered in different directions. Now, 8 years after the BSC broke up, we might get to see each other again. Sure, we've seen each other since then. We've been to 4 weddings and had a few other encounters, but it's been awhile since we sat down and talked for a long time.

I looked at the clock and saw that Jacob and Ella would sleep for at least another hour. I got up and went to the living room and pulled out my old photo albums and began looking through them…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Logan and I met in grade 8. Logan was new to our school because his family had moved from Kentucky. The first time I met Logan was at lunch one day. The BSC was swamped with jobs because of a PTA meeting and Logan offered to help us out. It was really sweet. We became friends very quickly, but he didn't want to join the club full time. It was really awkward in meetings, like once, Claudia almost said 'bra' in front of him. It was a big deal at the time. Anyways, he ended up becoming an associate member. Logan and I dated all the way through high school. We broke up for awhile in grade 8 because Logan was becoming too controlling over me. I was and still am very shy so Logan thought that he could make decisions for me. I got sick of that pretty quickly and I broke it off. Eventually we worked out our problems and we've been together ever since. My eyes fell on a picture of Logan and I posed in front of my fire place, going to senior prom…

"Mary Anne!" Logan called to me through the crowed halls of Stoneybrook High School.

"Hi!" I called back. I started towards Logan and we started walking out the doors. It was a beautiful spring day and the sun was shining. Logan took my hand as we started down the street.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Great. How about you?" Logan asked, smiling. Inside, I melted. Logan's smile is enough to make a girl's heart stop.

"Okay. I've got a huge Biology test on Thursday."

"But you're good at Biology. You'll do fine." Logan said.

"I hope so. I need to get a good grade in the course."

"Any word from Yale?" Logan asked. I had applied to Yale University and I was waiting for a response.

"Nope." I said, looking at Logan. He was staring at the sidewalk.

"Logan? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, what? No, nothing's wrong. Mary Anne?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like go to prom with me?"

"Aw, Logan! Of course!" I said, giving him a hug. I already knew that we'd go together, but I was waiting for an invitation. And now I had one.

"Good. I'm glad." Logan said, kissing my cheek. We walked all the way home in silence, but I knew we were both very happy. I said good-bye to Logan and ran inside.

"Dawn! Dawn!" I yelled, running up the stairs. Dawn came out of her room.

"Mary Anne! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Logan asked me to prom!" I cried.

"Oh Mary Anne! That's great!" Dawn said, hugging me.

"Now we need to go shopping for dresses." I said. Dawn was going to prom with Austin Bentley-her boyfriend.

"How about Saturday?" Dawn asked. I nodded. We both squealed and giggled all the way to Claudia's house for a BSC meeting. Everyone in the club had been invited to go to prom, but Dawn and I wanted to go shopping for our dressed with just the two of us.

Saturday finally came and we got an early start. As we were heading for Dawn's car, my dad called me back.

"Find something nice, okay Mary Anne?"

"I will, Dad. I know what you do and don't like."

"I know. And, um, here." Dad handed me his charge card. "Nothing too expensive, okay? Same goes for Dawn."

"Thanks Dad!" I cried, giving him a hug. I ran to the car and told Dawn.

"Great!" she said. She pulled out of the driveway and we drove to the mall. We parked and set in for a day of shopping.

After 7 hours of shopping, we pulled back into the driveway. We had each found a gorgeous dress. My dress was a red silk. It had off the shoulder sleeves and they came together in a nice knot in the back of the dress. The front had a V-neck drop that didn't show too much. The skirt was long and full, with sequins on it. I had found beautiful red satin heels to match. Dawn's dress was a beautiful blue color and matched her eyes perfectly. Her dress was strapless and had fine bead work over the bodice and it was a tight fitting dress all the way to the floor. Her shoes were blue and had beads on them.

When we tried them on for Dad and Sharon, they were thrilled and said we were both beautiful. Now all I had to do was wait for prom to come!

Finally, _finally_, prom came. Dawn and I went to the hair salon to get our hair done. The hair dresser curled my hair and put it up with a lot of pins. Dawn's hair was also curled, but it hung loose. We went home and did our make-up and nails. Then I went to my room and took out the dress. I put it on and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt absolutely beautiful.

"Wait till Logan sees this." I said to no-one in particular. I heard the door-bell ring and I went into the hall, where Dawn came out of her room. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Together we went down the stairs and appeared. Logan and Austin had made plans to car-pool in Austin's dad's Mercedes. As we appeared, their smiles grew. Dawn and I split and I walked over to Logan.

"Hi Mary Anne. You look gorgeous." Logan said, slipping a corsage onto my wrist.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I said. It was true. Logan was wearing a black tuxedo. I've seen him in a tux before, but it wasn't like this.

"Okay, into the living room for pictures." Dad said. We all groaned, but we went to the living room. Dad took some of Logan and me, then Austin and Dawn, and then Dawn and me, and finally all of us.

We finally left and arrived at school. We went in and we had a great time. Logan and I danced to every song we knew. The evening was over way too soon. As Logan walked me up the front steps, he gave me a long good-night kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The next picture in the album was the picture of Logan and I sitting in a gazebo in a park. The gazebo was our special place and we always went there to talk. We still do. It was where Logan had proposed to me. Logan and I were home for the summer. We both went to University and we had finished off our third years. Logan was done his degree in Business, but I still had another year to go in Journalism. I smiled at the memory of how our date on which Logan proposed to me was post-poned…

I carefully applied my mascara. I heard the phone ring in the background, but I'd let someone else get it. Just as I was leaning in to put on the mascara, Sharon called me to the phone.

"Darn!" I exclaimed. I had jumped at her call and the mascara had smeared. I quickly put the tube down and picked up the extension in my room.

"Hello?"

"Mary Anne? It's Mrs. Bruno."

"Oh, hi. How are you?" I said. I heard Sharon hang up the phone downstairs.

"I'm fine, thanks. Logan asked me to call you. I'm afraid you're date has been post-poned."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, feeling somewhat alarmed.

"It's nothing serious, dear, but Logan fell and broke his ankle. We're sitting in the Emergency room, waiting for a doctor."

"Oh, wow. Thanks for calling. Is the break bad?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. Mr. Bruno thinks a doctor will have to do surgery to fix it completely."

"I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I came to the hospital and waited with you? Just to keep Logan and you company?"

"Of course, Mary Anne. I'm sure Logan would love that."

"I'll be there soon then."

"Alright. If we're not in the waiting room, just ask the nurse. We'll mention to her that you're coming."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem dear. See you soon."

"'Bye." I hung up the phone and let a few tears fall. Even at the age of 20, I was still sensitive. I quickly dried the tears, realizing that I wasn't doing anyone any good sitting here crying. I went back to the bathroom and evened out my make-up. I then went downstairs, explained what had happened to Dad and Sharon, and left for the hospital.

I arrived and miraculously found a parking space. I went into Emergency, but Logan wasn't there.

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Logan Bruno. Do you know where he is?"

"Are you Mary Anne?" she asked. I nodded.

"Logan and his parents are in the third cubicle. Go on ahead, dear."

"Thank you." I walked past the desk and saw the numbered cubicles. I reached number 3 and entered.

"Knock-knock." I said.

"Hi Mary Anne." Mrs. Bruno.

"Hey Mary Anne." Logan said, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What did you do?" I asked. Logan's left leg was propped up and his foot was sticking out at an awkward angle.

"Well, you see," Logan began, but then the doctor came in. He examined Logan's foot and looked at the X-rays sitting on the table.

"Well, Logan, I'm afraid I've got to put in a couple of pins to ensure the bone heals properly." The doctor said. Logan just nodded, biting his lip. He does that when he's nervous or worried about something. The doctor continued.

"I'm going to send you upstairs right away. This isn't serious, but we can't let the bone stay like that for too long."

"How long will the surgery take?" Mrs. Bruno asked.

"About 20 minutes. We'll probably keep Logan overnight and he can go home tomorrow. He'll be on crutches for about a month, and then have some therapy. Alicia will be in soon to arrange the details."

The doctor left.

"Oh, Logan. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Me too. But what's happened is over. I'll just have to deal with it. God will take care of it."

"I know He will. Now, how did you do this?" I asked again.

"I was playing with Hunter in the back yard. I was running around the big tree in the corner and I tripped on a root. Somehow my foot stayed stuck in the root when I fell and the bone snapped. I knew I had broken it right away because I heard the snap. It's not the best sound you can hear." He added, grinning.

"I should think not." I said, smiling. Just then a nurse came into the room, pushing a wheel-chair.

"Logan?" she asked. Logan nodded.

Eventually, we got Logan upstairs. The nurse had him change into a hospital gown and hooked him up to an IV.

"Oh Logan. I'm scared for you." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Bruno were talking to the doctor in the hall.

"I know you are Mary Anne. I'm scared too. But God will take care of me. He'll help you, too."

"I know. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." he said. We kissed and the doctor came in.

"Are you ready Logan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Logan responded, biting on his lip again.

"Okay. I'll warn you ahead of time, when you wake up the first think you'll do is probably vomit because your stomach isn't empty."

"Thanks for the warning." Logan said and the doctor smiled. He then pushed a button on the side of the bed and the bed flattened. The doctor collapsed the metal rails and an orderly came to push the bed away. I stayed in the room and Logan's parent's followed him to the elevator. I went to sit in the waiting room. Those are some of the slowest 20 minutes I've ever been through. Mrs. Bruno came to get me when Logan was in recovery. I went in just as he was coming too. True to the doctor's word, Logan did throw up. Luckily the nurses were prepared for that.

Logan's recovery went fine and I spent the next month or so with Logan, who was on crutches. Our date was finally rescheduled for a month and a half later. We went out for dinner and then we went to the gazebo in the park. Logan still leaned on me a lot because his muscles weren't fully recovered yet. We reached the gazebo and sat down, facing the lake. Logan's arm wrapped around me and I felt safe and warm.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I'll never understand how God created the earth so beautiful. The skies just go on forever."

"I know. Mary Anne, do you want to dance?" Logan asked. We often danced in the gazebo, even without music.

"Sure." I got up and so did Logan. He put is arms around me and we danced slowly. Logan finally pulled away. Then he did something I didn't expect. He slowly got down onto one knee.

"Mary Anne, would you spend forever with me?" he asked, pulling out a ring.

"Oh, Logan! Of course!" I cried. Logan slid the ring onto my finger and got up and we hugged and kissed. Tears were streaming down my face, but I couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

News about our engagement spread quickly. For the next 2 weeks people were coming up to us with congratulations. Since I still had a year of University, we decided to get married the following June. Throughout the year, plans were made. Flowers, guests, dresses, cake, table settings. A lot of the time my head was spinning. Logan found a job with a company that manages magazines. I came home every weekend and worked on the wedding.

The following May I graduated with honors and a degree in Teaching. Before I knew it it was the night before the wedding. The bridal party gathered in the church for the rehearsal. The bridal party consisted of Dawn, Kristy, Kerry, Hunter, Austin, Lewis, and Emily Michelle. We practiced the ceremony and then went out to Chez Maurice.

"Attention! Attention!" Kristy called, standing up. Everyone quieted down and she raised her wine glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Mary Anne and Logan. You two are so perfect for each other, and I'd like to wish you a life of love and happiness."

"To Mary Anne and Logan." Everyone said as they clinked glasses. Logan and I clinked glasses and smiled at each other and then we kissed.

"Can you believe we'll be married tomorrow?" Logan whispered to me.

"No. Can you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"God's been good at blessing at us, Mary Anne."

"I know. I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too."

We all had a great time. When we got home, I went to bed fell into a deep sleep, much to my surprise. I thought I'd be awake forever that night.

The next morning, I woke up with a start.

"I'm getting married today." I said to no-one in particular, adrenaline surging through my veins. I got up quickly and showered. I shoveled in some breakfast and Dawn, Kristy, Kerry, and I went to the hair salon. We spent 3 hours there getting our hair, nails, and make-up done. We went back home after that and got dressed.

I should stop here and tell you what we all looked like. The bridesmaid's dresses were a soft maroon color. They were made out of a satin material. The bodice was simple, with a neck line that was a square shape. The gowns were long and full and had sequins on it. Kristy grumbled about having to wear a dress, but I knew she felt beautiful in it. Her hair was curled and pinned half-up. Kerry's hair looked the same as Kristy's. Dawn's hair was curled but her curls hung free-just like prom. My hair was curled and pinned up, a diamond tiara fixed in the middle of it. My veil was attached to the tiara and fell half-way down my back. My dress was a cap-sleeved and had a plunging neck-line. My skirt was also full, and the train was long. The train could be pulled up and connected to the skirt for the reception. Emily Michelle looked very adorable in her little white, flowing dress. She had a wreath of flowers in her hair. We were finally ready. All the bridesmaids pilled into Sharon's car. I stayed behind with my dad. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Mary Anne. Honey, you look absolutely beautiful. Your mother would be so proud of you." he said, as a tear slid down his cheek. "As am I."

"Oh Daddy." I said, giving him a hug. Of course I was crying, too. We hugged for a long time and then we went to his car and drove to the church.

We pulled up to the church and Kristy and Dawn helped me out and straightened out my train. The doors to the sanctuary were closed. Dad joined me and the bridal party got in order. Kerry and Lewis, Kristy and Austin, and Dawn and Hunter. Dawn was the matron of honor and Hunter was the best man. Emily Michelle was before all of us. The doors open and I could see into the sanctuary. All the pews had white bows tied to them and a white cloth had been put down the middle of the aisle. The wedding party proceeded and then the wedding march began. I took a deep breath and Dad gave me a reassuring squeeze. All my life I've thought of what would be going through my mind at this exact moment. I thought I might cry, I thought I might be too nervous to walk, I thought I'd be missing my mother immensely. Well, I did miss my mother at that moment. I wished she could see how good God had been in blessing me with Logan. I wish she could've seen my dress, and the church. My mother had never even met Logan. Other than that, I had a calm smile on my face and felt like an angel.

We started down the aisle. I looked forward and saw Logan waiting at the alter, with a huge smile on his face. My eyes met his and I felt a tear drip down my cheek. Much to my surprise, Logan's eyes were brimming with tears too. I watched Logan the whole way down the aisle. He, and all the other groomsmen were in black tuxes. For some reason my mind flashed to an add I had seen in the newspaper earlier. It was for a Tuxedo shop and it went something like this:

With a wedding, everything is about the bride.

Her hair, her dress, her flowers.

However, when everyone is looking at the bride,

The one thing she'll be looking at is you.

Dad and I reached the end of the aisle and Dad lifted up my veil and kissed me. He answered the minister that he and Sharon gave me to Logan. Logan and I joined hands. We listened to the meditation on our wedding passage-1 Corinthians 13. It was a beautiful meditation about how God was and is Love and how with Love in our relationship was saying that we had God in our marriage. Then we exchanged vows. We had chosen to write our own vows. Logan went first:

Mary Anne, today I choose to take you as my wife.

I promise that I will stand by you no matter what we go through.

Whatever life throws at us, I know we can handle it because the Lord is on our side.

Mary Anne, I promise to love you for who you are and love you with an ending love.

Mary Anne, I promise to care and provide for you to the best of my ability.

Mary Anne, these are the promises I make to you in front of God and the people here today.

It was so sweet and by the time he was done, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I waited a moment and then I began what I had written for him:

My dear Logan, today, in front of God and these people, I declare my commitment for you.

I commit to be with you through everything that happens.

I promise I will be there for you and take care of you.

I promise that I will love you always.

These are my promises to you, Logan.

When I had finished, Logan also had tears streaming down his face. We squeezed hands while the minister asked for the rings. Hunter handed them to him and the minister handed a ring to Logan. As he slipped it on my finger, he said,

"Mary Anne, this ring is a symbol of my unending love for you."

The ring was beautiful. It was white gold and had 3 small diamonds across the top of the band. It fit perfectly. I took Logan's ring, which was also white gold with a single stone embedded in and slipped it on his finger, saying that the ring was a symbol of my unending love for him.

After the rings, the minister pronounced us husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." he added, smiling. Logan and I smiled and Logan took me in his arms and gave me a long kiss, tipping me backwards. The crowd cheered and I heard Kristy whistle.

After our kiss, we signed the resister and then, finally, the minister said, as Logan and I stood holding hands in front of the congregation,

"It is my pleasure to announce to you for the first time, Mary Anne and Logan Bruno!"

Logan and I kissed again as the crowds applauded. Then we ran out of the church together.

Outside, we must've hugged a million people, but I didn't mind. Finally, I got to Dawn. We just looked at each other and burst out crying. We hugged for a long time.

"I'm so happy for you, Mary Anne." Dawn whispered in my ear. I just hugged her harder.

There were refreshments outside so we went and joined the rest of the BSC for some goodies. Soon after we had to go for pictures. Finally, just Logan and I were left at the church.

"What do you say we go?" Logan asked me, offering his elbow. I took it.

"I say that sound great."

"Perfect."

Logan helped me into the convertible that was parked for us-it was decorated with streamers. We drove to the hall where the reception was being served. Before we went in, we went on our walk.

Logan and I walked around the grounds of the facility, talking about the ceremony and our new life together. We made it around the grounds and it was time to go in. We told the doorman and he said he'd let Kristy know. Kristy was the MC for the evening.

The doorman reappeared and held open the door for us. We entered and we heard Kristy call into the mike,

"For the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Bruno!" Once again, everyone cheered and I blushed. Logan and I sat at the table and the party began. The food was excellent and someone-I'm betting the BSC-had put together a slideshow of pictures of Logan and I. After dinner, more toasts were given, similar to the one the night before. Hunter, Kristy, Dawn, Mr. Bruno, and my dad all gave one. Finally, the tables were cleared for the dance floor. The DJ put the lights down and the disco ball came on.

"It's time for the bride and groom's first dance." she said, and she turned the music on. Logan and I danced to our song, which was You and Me by Lifehouse. After our dance was done, the DJ said that I'd like to share a dance with my dad. Dad came out and we danced.

"Oh honey. I'm so proud of you." he whispered to me.

"Thanks Daddy." I whispered back. That was all that we said to each other during the dance, but it was more than enough.

After our dance, the DJ put some real music on and the party grew to life. In between other songs, we did the hokey-pokey and the chicken dance. I'm sure Kristy arranged that, in fact, I'm positive she did.

Around 11:00, Logan and I went to get changed for our honeymoon. We were going to Paris. We came out in our traveling clothes and as we ran for the car, people cheered and threw rice at us. It was perfect.

That was my wedding day and I'll never forget it as long as I live.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next photograph was a shot of Logan and me standing together, posed for a church photo for the directory. There was nothing unusual about the photo. Logan was wearing a blue dress shirt and I was in a white blouse. Logan had his arm on my shoulder and we were both smiling quietly. I thought to when the picture was taken…it was around our one year anniversary.

We had had a good year as a married couple, even though we had hit some bumps. Little things that we hadn't noticed about each other that caused some arguments. Like that I like to cut up coupons from the paper, while Logan doesn't bother with sale prices. He just gets what he needs when he needs it. Small things like how I leave my shaver on the counter in the bathroom, or how he shrivels up his napkin at dinner. Other than, that, we were doing fine and hadn't had any real problems.

A normal day for us would be getting up around 6, eating a quick breakfast and both leaving for work. I'd get off at 1 and come home and clean the house until Logan came home at 6, where I would have a nice meal cooked. After dinner, we would watch some TV together and then I'd go to bed and Logan would work for an hour of so before coming to bed. It was a comfortable routine and it suited us.

About half-way through the year, one night, Logan and I decided to take a walk. We walked to the park and sat in the gazebo. I leaned against him and we starred at the moon, not talking, but enjoying each others company.

"Mary Anne, what would you say about adding to our family?" Logan asked me, in a soft, gentle tone. I'll be honest; I didn't catch on at first about what he was talking about.

"You mean like getting another pet?" I asked, thinking that Tigger would love company.

"I was leaning more towards a baby." Logan said, with a little laugh. I sat up and looked Logan in the eye.

"Do you really thing we're ready to have a baby?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I really do. We're in good financial state and we've talked about eventually having a baby. Why not do it now? It'd be a final piece of the puzzle."

"I think, if you do, that we could have a baby. And you're right, it would be a final, completing piece of the puzzle."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling. Logan was beaming.

"I think this calls for a celebration dance." Logan said. He got up and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may." I said, accepting his hand. We danced slowly to the sound of the breeze rustling the willows, with the moon light shining down on us.

I remember thinking that a baby would never have a better dad than Logan.

As the weeks turned into months, our conversation never really left our minds, but we didn't say anything more about it. About a month before our anniversary, I had the flu for about a week.

At first, I knew it was the flu because I had a fever, headache, and nausea. Eventually, though, the headache and fever left, but I was still nauseas. I tried to hide this from Logan because I knew it would only worry him. Finally, after 3 weeks of nausea, I went to the doctor. They performed a couple of tests and told me to come back the next day for the results.

So that's how I ended up sitting on the little table in the examining room, my stomach feeling like it was going to come up any second when the doctor appeared in the room.

She smiled warmly.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bruno. The nausea you are feeling is morning sickness. You're going to have a baby."

Tears filled in my eyes.

"I am?" I whispered.

"Yes. In about 7 and a half months."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." I managed to squeak out, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Well, I have some things for you. Here's a couple of pamphlets for you and Mr. Bruno to read about your pregnancy. And you need to book an appointment with an obstetrician soon. We have one in this office, if you'd like."

I nodded. "That's fine. Can I book at the front desk?"

"Yes. Do you have any questions, Mary Anne?"

"No. But thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Feel free to call if you have questions."

"Thanks." I said. I got up, got my purse, and left. I booked an appointment at the desk and went to the car. I sat there for a few minutes letting the happy tears run down my face. I couldn't wait to tell Logan. I decided I'd tell him on our anniversary, which was 4 days away. As I was pulling out of my parking space, a great idea hit me on how to tell him. I pulled onto the road and drove to Baby and Things, which is the biggest baby store ever. I went in and looked around. I knew that Baby and Things had what I was looking for because Dawn had got it for Austin, when she told him she was expecting Christina (by the way, Christina is now 4 years old and was 2 at the time). I was about to ask the clerk for help when I found what I was looking for. It was a blue t-shirt and it said in cute bubble letters "I'm going to be a daddy!" It was perfect and I knew Logan would love it. I found his size and took it to the register to pay.

"Congratulation," the clerk said, smiling as I handed her my debit card.

"Thank you." I said. She handed me back my card and gave me the bag with the shirt in it. Since I was too excited to go home, I decided to head over to Dawn's house. I parked the car and went up to the door and knocked.

Dawn answered quietly, since Christina was taking a nap.

"Hi Mary Anne!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Hi!"

"Come on in." Dawn held the door open. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to show you what I bought Logan for our anniversary."

"Sure. Have a seat. Want a drink?"

"No thanks. I've got to go soon."

"Okay. So, what'd you get him?" Dawn looked curious as she sat down. I pulled out the t-shirt from the bag. I held it up and Dawn's mouth fell open.

"Mary Anne! Are you serious!?" she screeched. I nodded. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Congratulation! This is fantastic!"

"Thanks. I'm so excited. I just found out."

"So when are you due?"

"In about 7 and a half months."

"This is so exciting! Christina will finally have a cousin!"

"I know. I can't wait to tell Logan."

"I can't wait to tell Austin. He'll be ecstatic."

"Well, just don't broadcast it all over town until I tell Logan, okay?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'd better be going."

"Okay."

I was standing up to leave when Christina appeared in the doorway. She's really cute, with faire blonde curls. She was wearing footsie pajamas and her blankie was trailing behind her.

"Auntie May-Anne?"

"Hi sweetie." I said, smiling. Christina hasn't learned how to pronounce 'Mary'.

"Auntie has to go, but I'll be in back a few days, okay?"

"'Kay." Christina came and gave me a hug.

"'Bye Dawn."

"'Bye Mary Anne. Call if you need anything!"

"Thanks." I closed the door and went to the car. I drove home and hid my present for Logan. I could hardly wait for our anniversary.

Of course, our anniversary came. Logan came home from work early and we got dressed up to go out for dinner. I put on a black dress and Logan put on a suit. I had hidden Logan's present in the car. We got into the car and drove to Chez Maurice.

The dinner was delicious, but we decided not to stay afterwards. Instead, we drove over to the park. We walked around for awhile and then when the moon came out, we sat in the gazebo.

"Mary Anne?" Logan said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I have something for you." Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Inside was a beautiful white gold band with a small diamond. It was the pair to my wedding ring. They fit together perfectly.

"Thank you Logan." I said, kissing him softly.

"You're welcome."

"I have something for you too. I'll be right back." I got up and went to the car. I returned with the gift bag and handed it to him. He reached into it and pulled out the t-shirt. He held it up and tears filled his eyes. He turned to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations, daddy."

"Mary Anne! I can't believe it." Logan put the shirt down and embraced me in a hug that ended with a kiss.

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days."

"When?"

"In about 7 and a half months."

"Who all knows?"

"Just Dawn and Austin."

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

"I love you Mary Anne."

"I love you too, Logan."

Logan and I sat there for an hour or so and then we went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next couple of photographs reminded me of a lot of events that happened in such a quick sequence that is was unexpected. There was a picture of Logan and I outside a house and then a bunch of pictures of Jacob.

One afternoon, after Logan and I had gone to Baby and Things to buy baby furniture, we were trying to figure out where the baby's room would be. At the time I was about 8 months pregnant and I was huge. Our house wasn't small by any means-2 bedrooms, 2 baths. One room was for us and the other was Logan's office. We didn't really know where we were going to put the baby.

Since Logan was very concerned about me and the baby, he always made me take a nap in the afternoon. I was lying on the couch and Logan was doing work on his laptop, sitting in the easy chair. I wasn't very comfortable and I kept moving around. Since I wasn't asleep, Logan said to me a couple minutes later,

"Hey Mary Anne, look at this!"

I sighed and struggled to get up. I went to him and looked at the screen. Logan was looking at houses. The one he had pulled up was a nice looking 4 bedroom home, with 3 baths, den, playroom, living room, dining room, and kitchen. The basement wasn't finished, though.

"Nice. But why are you looking at houses?"

"Well, what if we bought a new place before the baby comes? Then we'd have plenty of room if we ever decide to expand our family."

"Can we afford it?"

"I think so. If we sell this house for a good price, I'm sure we can."

"Why don't you call the agent?"

"I will." Logan picked up the phone and called the number listed. He spoke for a few minutes and hung up.

"Well?"

"The agent says we can go look at the house if we want to."

"Now?"

"Yep. Wanna?"

"I guess." I said, sighing. With great effort I got my shoes on and got in the car. Logan drove to the agents' office and then the agent escorted us the house. We got out of the car and the tour began.

I'll be honest, the house was beautiful. The outside was a green color with cream trim and black shutters. Inside, the living room was a deep red, the kitchen a nice deep green, and the dining room a rich orange. The bedrooms were spacious and clean. Logan and I were impressed.

"We'll call you soon." Logan said to the agent as we were leaving. On the way home, Logan and I talked about the house. We both agreed that it was perfect, but our offer would be conditional on the sale of our house.

God must've been blessing our plans because 2 days after we put our house on the market, it sold. Just like that. And so it was settled. We were going to move. Dawn, Kristy, Dad, Sharon, and Logan's family all came to help us move. I really don't know how we did it, but in 3 days we were totally unpacked and settled in our new home. Logan had been very concerned about me, so I wasn't allowed to do anything. The first thing out of the moving van was an easy chair and I was told to stay sitting the entire time. So I did. But our house was gorgeous. Our furniture matched the colors beautifully and Dawn helped me decorate the baby's room.

Logan and I had decided not to know the sex of the baby, so our nursery was a soft green color. It had old-fashioned Winnie the Pooh fabric with a dark chestnut finish on the furniture. I was in love with it.

One afternoon, I was feeling really restless. Sammie, as Logan and I called our baby until he or she was born, was moving endlessly, kicking and squirming. I made supper and then went to lay down, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I just laid there until Logan came home.

"Hello?" I heard him call as the front door closed.

"I'm in the bedroom." I called back. Logan appeared and bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Hi honey. How're you feeling?"

"Restless. Little Sammie here can't decide on a position."

Logan rubbed my belly and I felt Sammie kick upon the impact of Logan's hand. Logan and I both laughed.

"Supper's ready." I said, sitting up.

"Great. I'm starving." Logan helped me up and we went to the kitchen. After supper, we sat down with one of my favorite movies-A Walk to Remember-and I managed to fall asleep during it. When I woke up, I was still in the lazy boy and a blanket had been tucked around me. I turned on the lamp and looked at my watch. 2:25.

"_Wow, I can't believe I actually fell asleep."_ I thought to myself. I started to get up but a sharp pain kept me where I was.

"_The baby."_ I thought. _"Need to get Logan. Need to go to the hospital."_

I waited out the pain and decided to just sit for a few minutes, in case the pain was just an upset stomach or something. After 10 minutes, I decided it was nothing and went to get back up. Of course, as soon as I went to get up, another pain came. I sat breathing through this one too and then when it had passed, I got up and walked to our bedroom. Logan was sleeping, of course. I shook him awake.

"Logan…Logan. Wake up."

Now Logan's not a very pleasant person if he gets woken up.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Logan, the baby."

That woke him up a little.

"What about the baby?"

"It's coming!"

Now Logan was totally awake. He sprung out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. I sat on the bed while another pain passed and then Logan and I headed out to the car.

After an hour and half of getting settled and check in, Logan and I were finally in the hospital.

"You need to call Dad, and Dawn, and your parents, and…" I trailed off as another pain came. They were coming more regularly now and they lasted longer. Logan had got the point of my message so he pulled out his phone and started calling people.

Soon there was a crowd in the waiting room. Since this was our first baby, Logan and I had decided not to have anyone else in the delivery room. So after 16 hours of labor, the doctor finally said that it was time. At 5:47 pm, Jacob Richard was born. Tears were rolling down my face as the doctor placed Jacob on my chest. I held him close and kissed him. Logan leaned down and kissed Jacob and then he kissed me. Then we both looked at Jacob again. The doctor then took Jacob and went to weigh and measure him. Then she wrapped him up and handed him to Logan.

"I'm going to go show him to everyone, okay?" Logan asked. I nodded with tears still rolling down my cheeks. A few minutes later Dawn and my dad came rushing in.

"Congratulations Mary Anne!" Dawn cried, giving me a hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. He's beautiful." Dad said.

"Thanks. Do you like his name?"

"Yes. I'm deeply honored." Dad said. Soon, everyone was in the room. They stayed until the nurse kicked them out. Right before Logan left, he had the nurse take a picture of the three of us. Our first family portrait with Jacob in it.

I smiled as I looked down at the memory and the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I flipped through a couple of pages of pictures of Jacob, until I came upon his one year photo. There he was, smiling, with drool running down his lip. His bright blue eyes were sparkling and you could almost hear him laughing. I thought back to how much Logan and I had learned and grew during that year…

Logan and I learned very quickly that a huge responsibility came with having Jacob. Sure, we knew that we had to be responsible when caring for him, but it was nothing like we'd ever imagined. There were nights when Logan and I wanted to kill each other because Jacob wouldn't stop crying. There were nights that scared the daylights out of us because Jacob would be scrunched up in a corner of his crib and when Logan or I went to check on him, we wouldn't see him without going directly over the crib. There were times that Logan and I would disagree on how to handle a situation, like when Jacob was 8 months old and wouldn't go to bed without a huge fuss. And there were times when Logan and I would look in amazement at Jacob and marvel at the creation that God had blessed us with. The one memory that stood out the most would have to be when Jacob took his first steps…

I checked my watch and saw that Jacob would be up from his afternoon nap soon. I went to the kitchen and checked the casserole that was in the oven for dinner. Then I went and sat down in the living room with my book and lost myself in it's pages. It was a good thing I had the baby-monitor next to me otherwise I wouldn't have heard Jacob's cooing. I closed my book and went upstairs to his room. I opened the door and his face broke into a big smile when I went to the crib, where he was holding himself up with the bar. I opened the blind and then went to the crib.

"Good morning, Jakie-pie." I said, smiling.

"Mama! Up!" Jacob lifted his arms and I lifted him out of the crib. I laid him on the change table and changed him and then put a fresh outfit on him.

"Okay, Jake. Daddy will be home soon." I said, carrying him to the den.

"Dada!" Jacob cried. When Logan came home was Jacob's favorite part of the day. Logan and Jacob would play cars or trains or ball outside until dinner was done. I set Jacob down on the floor with some cars and sat down with my book again, glancing up every page or so to make sure Jacob was still content with the cars.

Jacob played with the cars all the way till Logan came home. Jacob heard the car pull in the driveway and he held up his arms for me to pick him up.

"Mama! Mama! Up! Up! Mama!"

I went over and picked him up and carried him to the front door. Logan opened the door and put down his briefcase.

"Hi Honey. Hiya Jake." Logan kissed me and then took accepted Jacob's outstretched hands.

"How was your day?" I asked.

Logan sighed. "Busy. How about you?"

"Our day was good, wasn't it Jake?" I said, smiling at Jake. Jake hugged Logan hard around the neck.

"Dada." He said, his blues eyes shining. Logan and I burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's Dada." I said, smiling.

"What do you say we go play with some cars, Jacob?" Logan asked.

"YEA!"

"You don't mind, Mary Anne?" Logan asked. Logan asked me everyday and everyday my answer was the same.

"Not a bit. Dinner will be in about 45 minutes."

"Great. Let's go, Jake."

Logan and Jake went upstairs and soon I could hear them playing on the floor of the playroom. I smiled to myself and went to make a salad. I finished the salad and took the casserole out of the oven and let it cool. I was just taking plates out of the cupboard when I heard Logan calling me.

"Mary Anne! Come here, quick!"

I nearly dropped the plates, but put them down quickly and ran up the stairs.

"What?" I asked, stopping in the doorway. And then I saw. Logan was kneeling at one end of the playroom and Jacob was slowly and unsurely making his way across the room without holding onto anything. At the sound of my voice, he turned and lost his balance and plopped to his bottom.

"He just walked! He took 4 steps!" Logan said excitedly. Logan could hardly wait for this to happen because then he could teach Jacob how to play football and soccer. I went into the room and knelt behind Jacob and helped him up. I helped him gain his balance and slowly let go of his hands.

"Come to Dada." Logan cooed. Jacob took another wobbly step towards Logan, and then another.

"Good boy, Jacob! Keep coming." Jacob made it all the way to Logan and Logan took him and threw him up in the air. Jacob let out delighted shrieks and the Logan caught him.

"Good job, Jacob! You're such a big boy!" I said, kissing him. Logan and I watched Jacob as he smiled profusely. Then I remembered the casserole cooling on the counter.

"Dinner's ready." I told them.

"Great. I'm starving." Logan said. We all went downstairs and had dinner.

Later that night, I called Kristy to tell her the good news.

"Congratulations!" Kristy said. "All right Jacob!"

"Logan's so excited."

"I'll bet. It won't be long now till they can play soccer and football and softball."

"I know."

"And you have to baby-proof the house."

"I know. We're going to do that on Saturday."

"Baby-gates, watching for objects on tables, registers, you get the idea."

"Kristy, I know! Trust me, okay."

"Okay. I'm just making sure your baby-sitting skills haven't disappeared."

"They haven't. Trust me."

By this point, we were both laughing. We eventually said good-bye, agreeing to see each other soon.

Over the weekend, we bought baby-gates and stuff and made our house _very_ baby-safe. It wasn't long before I could hardly keep up with Jacob. And much to Logan's pleasure, Jacob LOVED football. Every evening we would go outside and run around with the mini-football Austin and Dawn had given Jacob for his first birthday. Later that night, after Jacob was in bed, Logan and I were sitting watching TV.

"Logan, do you want to eventually have more than one child?" I asked. I knew we had talked about having a baby before Jacob was born, but we never said how many we wanted.

"Yes. Of course, that is if you want to." Logan looked at me intensely.

"I do. When do you think is a good time to try and have another?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about this the other day at work. I think we could try again now. If we find out that you're pregnant again right away, then Jacob will be two. I think that's a good age so that then they can be friends easily. I know Hunter and I weren't that close of friends because there was such a gap between us."

"So you want start trying soon?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Well, Mrs. Bruno, we are going to add to our family." Logan looked at me with a smile and kissed me. I noticed that Logan's eyes sparkled the same way that Jacob's sparkled when he was excited about something.

"How do you think Jacob will react?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully he'll love having a brother or sister."

Over the next few months, we tried to become pregnant, but we weren't having any luck. I finally went to the doctor. We were devastated when we heard the report from the doctor. As it turned out, we had a 1 out of 10 chance of becoming pregnant again. Logan and I discussed the possibility of adopting and decided to wait one more month before we made a call to an adoption agency.

God ended up blessing our family. A month later, I found out I was pregnant again. Logan and I couldn't believe it. It was absolutely amazing, we agreed. We bought Jacob a baby doll to try and explain that he was going to have a baby sister soon. Logan and I had agreed to found out what the sex of the baby was this time. We were going to have a little girl. We explained constantly to Jacob what was going to happen, but he didn't understand any of it, except that he would point to my stomach and say "Baby."

Dawn, Kristy, Kerry and I painted another bedroom a soft pink and Logan and I bought a white crib with white and pink sheets and comforter. Logan and I decided on a name and I bought wooden letters and painted them white and hung them up with pink ribbon.

Before I knew it, my due date was only a week away. The week went by and then the days grew more and more uncomfortable for me. Finally, after another week passed, the doctor decided it was time to induce.

Logan and I went to the hospital around six o'clock. Soon after the doctor had hooked me up to an IV, I felt the first pain come. This baby decided to take it's time, though. With Jacob, we waited for 16 hours. For this baby, it was 25 hours before the doctor decided it was time.

Once again, Logan and I were the only ones in the delivery room. At 3:38 AM, Ella Jade was born. I took her in my arms as the nurse handed her to me and smiled down at her. Unlike Jacob, Ella was wide awake and I saw that she, too, supported her dad's huge, sparkling blue eyes. Logan bent down and kissed my forehead.

"She's beautiful, Mary Anne. She looks just like you."

I bent down and kissed Ella. Logan went out to the waiting room and returned with Jacob, followed by Dawn and Austin, Dad and Sharon, his parents, Kristy, and Kerry. Everyone crowed around us and congratulated us. I took Jacob in my lap and told him that this was the baby inside mommy's tummy. Jacob didn't pay any attention to me but bent down and kissed Ella on the hand.

"Elle." He said in clear voice.

"That's right, Jake. Ella's your sister."

"Elle is sissy."

Everyone laughed and Logan hugged Jacob.

"That's right, Jakie. Ella is your Sissy."

And that was the last picture in that album, our family portrait on the hospital bed when Ella was born.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I put the album away and went upstairs to check on Jacob and Ella. Jacob was still sound asleep, breathing lightly. I went into Ella's nursery and walked over to her crib. Ella is now 4 months old. I looked lovingly at her soft brown hair that already fell into kiss-curls. She was sucking her thumb and breathing softly. Seeing Ella made me grateful that we still had her with us. Not long ago, there was a chance that Ella might not have been here today…

When Ella was 1 month old, we had pretty much settled into a routine. Jacob loved Ella very much and was a great big brother. One week, our whole family had the flu. It was a miserable week because Logan and I were just as sick as Jacob and Ella and yet we had to take care of them. Eventually we all got better, all except Ella. Finally, I decided to take her to the doctor. During the visit, the doctors realized that Ella had pneumonia. They told me to go straight to the hospital, before going home.

I did what the doctor said, and drove to straight to the emergency room. I went inside and walked to the receptions area, carrying Ella in her car seat and Jacob trailing me, holding onto my coat.

"How may I help you?" The nurse on duty asked.

"I just came from Dr. Kent's office and he told me that my daughter, Ella, has pneumonia and that it would be best to come here."

"Are you Mrs. Bruno?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Dr. Kent called and told us you'd be coming. Right this way."

The nurse led me to an examining cubicle and said a doctor would be in soon. I settled Jacob with some crackers from the diaper bag. I knew I needed to call Logan and get him over here. I saw a nurse passing outside of the cubicle.

"Excuse me!" I called and the nurse came into the cubicle. She was a young adult, maybe around 21, and had a friendly smile.

"Yes?" she asked pleasantly.

"I hate to ask, but can you watch my children while I go call my husband?"

"Of course. Take your time."

"Thanks."

I hurried out of the room and went to the pay phone. I dialed Logan's work number and his secretary put me through to him right away.

"Hi Honey."

"Logan," I paused, wondering how to tell him about the situation. Luckily Logan could tell something was wrong.

"Mary Anne? Are you okay?"

I took a deep breathe to calm my pounding heart.

"I'm fine, but-"

"What about the kids? Are they okay?" Logan's voice sounded panicky.

"Well, I'm at the ER because the doctor said Ella has pneumonia. He said it was bad, Logan. Please come…I need you…Ella needs you."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and hurried back to the cubicle. The nurse was holding Ella and singing to her.

"I'm back. Thank you." I said, reaching for Ella.

"She started crying." The nurse said, handing Ella to me. "She's a very sweet baby."

"Thank you."

The nurse left and I sat there rocking Ella and Jacob continued to eat his crackers. Logan and the doctor arrived at the same time.

"Hello Mrs. Bruno, Mr. Bruno. I'm Doctor Siels."

Logan shook hands with the doctor.

"Well, let's see what we can do about Miss Ella." Dr. Siels said. I let the doctor take her and he laid her on the table. He repeated the procedure that Dr. Kent had done and then noted something on a pad of paper. Then he turned to look at Logan and I.

"Well, I'm afraid Ella is a very sick little girl. Dr. Kent was right when he diagnosed her with pneumonia. We're going to admit Ella and start her on an IV and incubate her."

Logan just nodded gravely.

"A nurse will be here to help you get your daughter settled. Do either of you have any questions?"

"I do." Logan spoke up. "Will she be okay? How serious is pneumonia in her case?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid that the survival rate of infant pneumonia is about 40%. If she can overcome the next 72 hours, then I say that she'll be okay. She may have complications as she grows up, such as a weaker immune system and she may develop asthma or severe allergies."

Logan and I didn't say anything, but I gripped Logan's hand. The doctor then said good-bye and left. I got up and took Ella in my arms. Then I looked at Logan and tears filled my eyes.

"What are we going to do, Logan? We could lose her. I don't know what I'd do without her…she completes our family."

"Shh…it's okay." Logan came and put his arm around me. "The doctor said she only has to make it 72 hours. Ella won't give up without a fight. After all, she's her mother's daughter. Whatever happens happens. God has a plan for Ella, even if it means taking her home."

I nodded and wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Just then, I felt a tug on my pant leg.

"Mommy sad?" Jacob asked, looking at me with his big blue eyes. I looked at Logan, silently asking him if we dare explain to Jacob what was happening. Logan bent down and picked Jacob up.

"Mommy's okay. But can you do something for Daddy?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Jacob sounded so sure of his decision.

"Can you say a prayer for Ella?"

"Yes." Jacob closed his eyes. "Dear God. Please be with Sissy. Amen."

"Good boy." I said and Jacob beamed.

An hour later Ella was in an incubator. Logan and I were sitting, staring at her breathing. Jacob was playing in the playroom with another 4 year old that had just had appendicitis.

Logan and I sat, speechless, for over an hour.

"We should probably be getting Jacob home for dinner." I said.

"Yeah, we should." Logan said, without taking his eyes of Ella.

"Do you want to go or do you want me to?" I prodded. Finally Logan looked at me.

"Why don't you go. You look exhausted and I don't mind staying with Ella."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I leave, okay?"

"Okay. 'Bye."

"'Bye."

I got up and put on my coat. I kissed Logan and then stroked Ella's arm through the window of the incubator.

"Keep fighting, baby." I whispered and then I went to find Jacob.

Since it was already after seven, I swung through the drive-through of McDonalds for dinner. My mind was constantly on Ella as I drove home. Jacob didn't seem to notice because he was chatting about the kid he was playing with.

I pulled into the driveway and helped Jacob to bed. Then I collapsed into an easy chair and just breathed. I hadn't relaxed all day and I just let all the emotions and stress flow out. After 5 minutes, I picked up the phone and dialed Dawn and Austin's house.

"Hello?" Austin had answered.

"Hi Austin. It's Mary Anne."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Is Dawn there?"

"Sure. Let me get her, okay?"

"Okay."

I waited for a minute and then I heard Dawn pick up the phone.

"Mary Anne?"

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I've got some bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"Ella's in the hospital. She had pneumonia."

"I'm so sorry. How bad is it?"

"She has a 40% chance of surviving."

"Oh Mary Anne. Is there anything I can do?"

"Pray Dawn. Just pray."

"Okay Mary Anne. We are, trust me, we are."

We hung up and I went to bed, exhausted.

Logan crawled into bed sometime around 4:00 in the morning. At least that's what he said what time it was. I don't think he really remembers. Jacob came into our room around 8:00. Coincidently, it was the first time he got out of his crib by himself.

"Mama!" Jacob cried, climbing onto our bed and straddling my stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Jake?"

"Hi-hi!"

"What are you doing out of your crib?"

"I strong and big. I climb."

"I see. Why don't you wake Daddy and tell him?"

"Kay. DADDY!" Jacob jumped onto Logan. He woke up with a grunt.

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Hi Daddy! I climb."

"You climbed? Out of your crib?" Logan looked so confused. He looked over at me. I nodded.

"Yep, it's true. He climbed out of the crib."

"Wow…big boy, Jacob!" Logan began tickling Jacob who giggled uncontrollably.

I was just about to say that I'll go get Ella and then I remembered. My heart stopped for a moment at the memory and then I rolled over and got the phone from my night stand. I called the operator and asked for the hospital.

"Stoneybrook General Hospital."

"Hi, my name is Mary Anne Bruno. My daughter is in neo-natal ISU."

"One moment please."

I waited until I heard someone picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Bruno?"

"Yes. How is Ella?"

"She's doing a little better-her temperature is down and she's breathing a little easier."

"Does the doctor think her chances are any better?"

"Probably slightly. The doctor hasn't been in yet this morning."

"Okay. Logan and I will be there soon."

"That's fine. I'm sure Ella will like to hear your voices."

"'Bye."

"Good-bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to Logan and filled him in on what the nurse had said. We got up and had breakfast and got Jake together and drove to Dawn and Austin's house. We pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door. Dawn and Austin met us at the door, Christina in Austin's arms. Dawn gave me a hug as soon as the door opened.

"Oh Mary Anne, Logan, how're you going?"

"Okay as can be, I guess." We went inside and Austin gave me a hug and patted Logan on the back.

"We're praying for you. We've been up almost all night praying."

"Thanks. We've really felt God's peace right now. We were wondering if Jake could stay here today? We hate to ask but…"

"Of course he can. However long you need."

"Thanks so much. We've got to run…we're meeting the doctor at the hospital soon."

"Okay. We'll be praying for you and Ella today."

"Thanks. Oh, and Dawn, could you call Dad and Sharon? I never called them last night."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. 'Bye."

"'Bye. 'Bye-'bye Jacob!"

"Bye Mommy!" Jacob was playing with Christina's doll, which caused a much needed smile.

Logan and I spent the next two days at the hospital. Each time the doctor gave us a report he was more certain that Ella was going to make it. The best news that we were given was that Ella was being moved from the ICU to the regular children's' ward. She was going to make it. The last words we said to each other before we turned the light off that night were "God is so, so good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I turned the page of the album and saw all of the white pages staring at me. I thought about the memories that would fill those pages…Jacob's first day of school, followed by Ella's, their first days of high school, their graduation, and God-willing, their weddings, followed by their own children. I couldn't wait.

I put the albums away and went about doing things until before I knew it, it was dinnertime. We sat down to a dinner of macaroni salad and hamburgers. The weather was beautiful so we ate outside. After dinner was done, I began cleaning up while Logan and Jacob threw a football around; Logan keeping an eye on Ella was lying on a blanket with some baby rings.

I had just added the soap to the water in the sink when I suddenly looked outside. I was somewhat alarmed, like something had told me to look because something was wrong. What I saw was the complete opposite. The scene made me smile and walk to the sliding door. Jacob was lying on Ella's blanket with a daisy, staring down at her. Logan was sitting opposite Jacob, tickling Ella's bare feet. Ella was giggling uncontrollably. It was such a beautiful picture that I went and found my camera and took the next picture for our album.

****

As the days turned to weeks, the date was set and I constantly thought of the BSC reunion. Before I knew it, the day dawned clear and sunny, and a perfect temperature of 70 degrees. I put on the new dress I had bought, did my hair and make-up. Since Logan wasn't quite ready, I went to pick up Mariah Perkins, our baby-sitter. We chatted on the way home and I gave her all the details before Logan and I left.

We pulled into Kristy's driveway and saw that balloons had been tied around the post by the pathway to the backyard. Logan and I were first to arrive. No one had been staying with Kristy; Abby was staying with her mom, Jessi with her family, Mal and Ben had brought their girls and were staying at Bens', Shannon was at her home, and Claudia and Stacey were staying with their families. In more ways than one, this weekend was all about reunions.

We walked into the backyard and saw that Kristy had gone to great lengths getting ready. There were paper lanterns on the table and white sparkling lights in the bushes. Kristy came out of the back door wearing a skirt, which was still unusual for Kristy. Her belly was beginning to show in the maternity top she was wearing. She put a platter of food down on the table and I also put down the salad I had made.

"Hi Mary Anne, Logan." Kristy greeted us.

"Hi Kristy. Wow, you look great! Feeling okay?" I asked.

"Oh sure. It's going to take more than Junior here to slow me down. I've got some more stuff to get out here." She said, turning back to the kitchen door.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No thanks. Jeff'll make a trip out."

I smiled at Logan, who said nothing other than,

"Typical Kristy. She sure hasn't changed."

"No, she hasn't."

At that moment, Jeff came out with a platter of veggies.

"Hey Logan, Mary Anne."

"Hi."

"Hey Jeff. How's work going?"

"Pretty good."

Jeff put the platter down and he and Logan got involved in a discussion about sports. Kristy came out of the kitchen for the last time with a bowl of punch. She set it down and checked her watch.

"Relax, Kristy. They'll be here. It's not a BSC meeting, you know." I said, smiling and Kristy smiled back.

"The whole BSC…when was the last time?"

"I think it was Mal's wedding."

"You think what was Mal's wedding?" a voice said from behind us. Mallory had walked into the yard, followed by Ben.

"Mal!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Hi Mary Anne. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"I'm great. Hi Kristy." Mal said, giving Kristy a hug.

"Hi Mal."

"Wow, Kristy. How far along are you?" Mal asked, looking at Kristy's stomach.

"About 5 and half months."

"Wow, that's so exciting!"

"I know. Jeff and I are so excited."

Ben had joined the other men and slowly, the other members arrived. Every arrival was pretty much the same; hugs, the "how are you's?", people commenting on Kristy's stomach, and so on.

After everyone had arrived and everyone was milling around talking to people and eating, Kristy clinked her glass with a fork.

"Attention, please!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Kristy. Abby, who was still the joker of the group called out,

"Order! Come to order!" Of course, this caused everyone to burst out laughing. When we had quieted down again Kristy said,

"Here we are again. The group of friends and family that we spent our childhoods with. Now we're all grown up and we're still friends and family." Kristy paused and then held up her glass.

"To the group that made up our past, present, and will continue to be part of the future. To the group that faced many problems and successes, the many tears and laughs, and the un-ending friendships that are still with us today. To the Baby-Sitters Club."

Everyone there was willing to drink to that.


End file.
